


Starstruck

by DenebYL



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenebYL/pseuds/DenebYL
Summary: "....I think we wouldn’t have met each other if that was the case.”“Now that’s depressing.”“Yeah.”“…But, I want to believe we’d find our way to each other, though, eventually.”





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> hello can you believe I've never written pegoryu before? wtf
> 
> here I am to feed my friends too
> 
> I love pegoryu
> 
> I'm so sorry

“Man, if I were a star, I’d definitely float as close as I can to you.”

Ryuji said, a wide grin on his face as he sat up.

“What if you had no choice and were stuck to float… over there?”

Ren pointed towards a star on the other side of the horizon.

It definitely stumped Ryuji – any movement on the sky would indicate only the earth’s rotation, and two separated stars would still be separated…

“…Bro.” He turned to look at Ren with a frown. “That’d be depressing.”

Ryuji reached out into the bag that they had set out in front of them, and took out a bag of chips.

“…I think we wouldn’t have met each other if that was the case.”

“Now that’s depressing.” Ren laughed.

“Yeah.”

He extended his hand over to Ren, offering him the now open bag of chips.

“…But, I want to believe we’d find our way to each other, though, eventually.” Ryuji said with a grin.

Ren could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.

But he decided to ignore it, and took the bag of chips from Ryuji’s hands, hiding it under his arm when Ryuji asked for it several minutes later.

-

“We should have a dog.”

Ryuji said, out of the blue as he continuously tapped on the controller.

“We already have Mona.”

Ren said nonchalantly, his eyes still glued on the book right in front of him.

“Ahh, dude, Mona doesn’t count.”

“He’d totally jump on you if he were here.”

“He’s a fake cat. Besides, I– Oh, man, eff that!”

Ren took his eyes off of the book, noticing that Ryuji’s character had been knocked down and is now crawling on the asphalt road.

“Dude, I got sniped at 153 meters!” Ryuji groaned, frustration evident as he scratched his head and left the controller above the console.

“I told you to learn how to build and to never stay still.” He said, his tone indifferent.

“…Whatever. Okay, but seriously.” Ryuji moved the chair slightly closer to the bed, facing Ren. “We should get a dog.”

“Why a dog?” Ren put a bookmark inside the book, placing it on the side as he sat up. “Why not… an _’actual’_ cat?”

“Okay, we’ll get a dog and a cat.” He grinned. “We’ll grow old with our two pets, Renren and…”

Ryuji paused, and started humming.

“…Ryuji?”

“Thinking of a name for our dog.”

“What dog breed is it though, first?”

“Mamesuke.” He deadpanned.

“That’s not a dog breed.” Ren laughed. “And that’s a very common name!”

“That’s just the first name that popped into my head.” Ryuji sighed.

“Though…” He shrugged, and gave Ryuji a small smile. “It would be really funny if we were calling out to Mamesuke and another dog followed suit.”

“So...” Ryuji gave a wide grin. “Mamesuke and Renren it is.”

It was a bit too late for Ren to voice his objection to the latter – but at least he isn’t getting called Renren.

Ren wanted to pursue it further – what dog breed would it be? What kind of place would they live in? Ryuji better be doing the cleaning if he’s doing the cooking.

But he decided to ignore it, and stood up from the bed to grab the chair next to the nightstand, observing Ryuji as he started another match on the game.

-

“Here you go.”

Ryuji said, handing over a takeaway cup to Ren.

“What’s this?”

Ren asked, opening the lid a little to check.

“Uh, coffee.” Ryuji scratched his head.

“Do I look that tired?” He laughed.

“Oh, no – I mean, yeah.” He shook his head. “More like… I was thinking about how you’d always make coffee for us, but we don’t make you coffee… or anything.”

“Well, you don’t have to.” Ren gave a small smile, though he thanked Ryuji right after.

“Just wanted to do something for you. Anyway!” He put his hands on his pockets, his trademark grin following suit. “Drink up! You’ll be surprised.”

Looking at Ryuji, and then at the coffee cup, Ren decided to take a sip – and true to Ryuji’s words, he was pleasantly surprised.

He first notes the mellow undertone, a bitterness that he is familiar to, one that he grew accustomed to under Sojiro’s tutelage.

Then it was quickly followed by a pleasant aftertaste, sweet to the taste as he pursed his lips and wondered how Ryuji had managed to figure out how he liked his coffee.

“Ha! I knew you’d like it.” Ryuji had a smug grin on his face, but then his expression softened as he laughed. “…Actually, I asked Boss how you liked it. No witchcraft there.”

Ren stopped in his tracks, failing to stop the smile that had formed on his lips – one of adoration and affection.

But he decided to ignore it, immediately recognising the feelings that have been bubbling up these past few weeks.

…But just maybe, maybe when the time is right.

-

“I think Ren likes you, too.” Ann said as soon as the train doors had closed.

“H-Huh?!” Ryuji exclaimed, then put his hands on his cheeks, aware that all the blood had rushed to his face.

She let out a chuckle, mumbling about how cute Ryuji had just looked. 

“Dude…” He glared weakly at Ann. “…Man, feelings mess you up.”

“Wait, I’m not joking.” She pursed her lips. “I really think he does like you.”

Ann quietly watched Ryuji’s face change from a weak glare, with a hint of pink, into a surprised one – but with eyes full of hope.

“…R-Really?”

“Trust me.”

She pat his shoulder, and smiled.

“I may not be his best ‘bro’,” She said, with emphasis on the word bro. “But I think I know it when another nerd has caught feelings for… the other nerd.”

“Who caught feelings for who?”

Suddenly, Ren’s voice chimed in, and the two of them froze in their tracks. Ren was still eyeing them even though they hadn’t said a word…

“Uh, nothing!” Ann gave a smile, quickly thinking of her middle school classmates that Ren wouldn’t know of…

Actually, he wouldn’t know of any.

“We were just thinking of our old classmate. She likes someone in our class.”

She then turned to Ryuji, and nudged his elbow.

But Ryuji was unresponsive.

Ryuji Sakamoto was starstruck.

…And he would go back to it, many years later, remembering it as the best day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I sacrificed sleep for this pegoryu I'm sorry future me


End file.
